


Everything Comes Full Circle

by carolairrd



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Carol (2015) - Freeform, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Rooney Mara - Freeform, The price of salt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolairrd/pseuds/carolairrd
Summary: After Carol confessed her love to Therese and invited her to move in with her in the apartment on Madison Avenue, Therese declined and had to watch the woman she'd always love leave her for the second time. On that, though, because she let her pride spoke louder than her heart. Realizing that happiness was nowhere to be found if not by Carol's side, Therese decides to chase her.





	1. Don't you know I love you?

Carol watched carefully from a certain distance the slow steps that Therese took towards the table which she and some of her friends were accommodated. Her blue eyes clenched slightly, but always fixed on the brunette, and a small smile formed on her red lips. A certain surprise invaded, filling her entire being. Despite the small hope that was still present in her heart and her soul, Carol did not expect such attitude coming from Therese. She tried to recompose herself from the little "shock" so she could introduce her to the other people who were present in the environment.

"Sebastian, Mary, Antony," Carol graciously interrupted their conversation so that their attention was directed at her. "This is Therese Belivet," she said, reaching her hand which was previously found leaning on the table out to indicate her; the smile insisted on never leaving her lips. Her friends kindly turned to where Carol indicated.

Therese could honestly say she was completely lost in the middle of the situation, because at the time she went towards Carol, she did not even pay attention to the fact that there were other people in the company of her loved one. Anyway, she tried her best to disguise her struggle. She knew Carol would like her to be polite to everyone.

"Good evening," Therese greeted them with a gentle and polite smile, holding her hand out to greet both gentlemen and leaned slightly towards the other woman to greet her with a kiss on each side of her face, as was the custom.

"Sit here Therese, please," Sebastian said, offering his own seat.

"Don't wor..." Therese was then interrupted.

"I insist. I'll find another chair for myself. Sit down," Sebastian smiled after standing up on his feet, adjusting the suit to his body and tie before giving enough room so Therese could finally sit. Next to Carol.

* * *

The dinner flowed as the hours passed. Therese felt occasionally uncomfortable standing in the middle of Carol and her friends, tried to remain silent during conversations between them, and even with the blonde and Sebastian offering their respective attentions at one time or another, the younger woman felt strange, even funny... as if she was bothering those people she had just met.

"Therese," Carol turned back towards the brunette, lovingly reaching her hand under the table, enjoying a moment of distraction from her companies while they were asking for the dinner bill. "Will you go to the apartment with me?" The blonde asked in a tone below what would be the normal tone of her voice, hesitating. After all, despite having the courage most of the time to give voice to whatever she wanted, Carol couldn't conceal her apprehension of being rejected by her beloved a second time. "I will understand if you can not," she said finally.

Therese blushed and felt a shiver run through her whole body as she heard a second request of the same offer Carol had previously done a few hours before and she, by a foolish pride, denied promptly and clearly regretted in the next second. "Yes. Yes, I will", she said, staring into the blonde's eyes. "I came here for that, after all", Therese offered a smile and tried to reassure her words by squeezing Carol's hand, just as lovingly as she reached for her hand the first time. Watching as the way her body relaxed against the chair to hear both her words and feel Therese touching her hand.

"We'll be going in a minute then. I'll be back in a second", Carol continued to speak softly, politely asking permission before getting up and retire to the toilet for a few brief minutes.

Therese felt her stomach turn with the vision of Carol walking in another direction that was not towards her own; a lump formed in her throat.

* * *

 "Welcome," Carol turned to Therese after turning the key in the door handle of her apartment before opening it, allowing the brunette to walk in front before closing the door behind them.

Therese looked at every detail of the apartment: the walls painted in a light shade of blue, the furniture that appeared to be handpicked by the refined taste that she knew Carol had. The curtains decorating the windows giving an air of true works of art to them. But one detail, an object in particular caught Therese's attention more than any other item in that location.

"I made sure it was brought here," Carol muttered quietly under her breath as she took a few steps closer to the younger woman, as if somehow she knew where she was looking at the time, guessing her exact thoughts. But had something changed? Carol had always known her better than Therese did herself. The blonde then stopped close enough for just both their breathes be felt and heard in the silence.

"Why did you bring the piano here?" Therese choked in her own words, amused. Memories of the first visit to the former home of her beloved began to go through her head as if they were scenes from her favorite movie, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring what would be hers forever and for always. She was still able to remember exactly how her heart beat, as if the air seemed to have found its way back to her lungs and finally remembered how it was like to live and stop just existing. And only by being able to be again in the presence of the woman who would always make her feel like it was the first time all over again.

"Because..." Carol tried to organize her ideas and thoughts, and immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. Maybe this was a question that she wouldn't even know how to answer. Why had she decided to keep a part with her from a house where, after a few years of her life, lived only times she wanted to forget? "Because I simply couldn't live without a piece of yours with me. Do you understand what this apartment symbolizes in my life, Therese? It is the continuation of a new beginning you showed me when we met. What sense would it make if a part of the most important person was not with me?" Carol rested her hands on Therese's shoulders and squeezed them, as if somehow seeking comfort.

Now tears adorned the young woman's eyes. She didn't want to cry, actually, she didn't like to cry in front of anyone else... But somehow, Therese felt that it wasn't forbidden nor wrong. It wasn't a problem to show her vulnerability, there was nothing wrong with deconstruct the walls surrounding her heart. After all, why would she keep them if she now was with the one she was supposed to be? To resist when no longer remained the doubt that the love of her life loved her back? 'A new beginning', Therese thought as the silence was now taking care of the environment and flashes of the first day she met Carol, images of the first time her eyes laid on her from a certain distance, now crossed her mind. How could she and Carol be so lucky to be in the same place, at that very same moment? How could she and Carol have met the exact people that would save them in all the ways that a person can be saved?

"I love you, Carol," Therese sighed almost inaudible as she felt her muscles gradually losing stiffness, finally finding the way back to where she had always belonged. "I love you," she repeated again as she moved slowly in Carol's embrace so that her eyes could again find the woman whom she would love forever.

Carol tenderly moved her hands from Therese's shoulders, stroking the entire length of the thin arms of the brunette until she finally was able to hold her by the waist, bringing her closer in a way that both women's faces were less than a breath from distance. "Don't you know I love you?" The blonde whispered before tilting her head slightly to the side, finally reducing the distance that previously separated her from Therese with a kiss, as if they had kissed this way thousands and thousands times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So, I had just decided to finally put in words what the end of the movie Carol (2015) caused with my feelings. First, I'd like to be clear that these are just my ideas, an story I've imagined myself of what could be a possible continuing to the movie. I don't own any of these characters neither the original story. And second, I'd like to deeply apologize because english isn't my first language, so I genuinely hope the mistakes I make won't be too serious for you to understand it. Third, but no less important, I'd like to thank everyone who had already read this first hand and encouraged me to publish and already asked for more. This seriously means the world to me because the amount of love I've for this movie and for these characters are beyond what words are capable of expressing. I hope you'll all enjoy this first chapter and if you've any positive, constructive critics, don't hesitate to review this pointing them to me. It'll be a pleasure to know what everyone is thinking about it.


	2. Who said two can't be one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who made time to read the first chapter of this fanfiction, and hope you'll enjoy the story as it keeps going.  
> Feel free to fill this up with positive critics or comments. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Therese threw her arms automatically around Carol's neck, as if to bring her even closer. For a brief moment, almost a millisecond, she reminded of Dannie and how much he loved and was fascinated by physics. Therese remembered one of the few brief conversations she had with him after it all happened, after coming back from the little trip she had with Carol, she reminded herself. She didn't understand the idea that he had lost so much time trying to get her to understand.. How could she, anyway? How could she believe in the idea that two bodies couldn't occupy the same space at the same time when she and Carol were and still were just one? How, she thought, when they were one from the very first moment they met when the young woman was still only a seller at that toy store. She thought, finally, that anything was possible. Anything was possible if she was with Carol.

* * *

"Take me to bed," Therese heard a low moan, like a whisper, through the red lips that kissed her with all the love and passion that the brunette had never felt in any other time in her life. Therese couldn't help but smile, immediately moving one of her hands so she would be able to caress the delicate skin of the blonde's face.

She delicately leaned again to kiss Carol's lips before taking her hand, her eyes always fixed on the older woman. Therese had noticed the blonde's blue eyes becoming darker, causing a shiver ran all over her body and her heart beat at a pace even faster than previously already beat. It was a look full of desire, of passion, of above all, love. That love that has always been here and would never be found if not in the immensity of the kisses, the smell and Therese's touches. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so loved.

The brunette then was brought back to reality when the woman's warm and soft hand touched her face after putting a lock of her short hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Therese. I... I know I have no right to ask you anyth..." Carol then was silenced with another kiss, causing her to completely lose her reasons, her way.. But which one? Carol smiled, her only way was wherever Therese was with her.

"Show me the way, let me take you to our bed," the young woman glanced at Carol as she stroked the knuckles of her hand, realizing that both hers and the blonde's breaths became a little irregular.

'To our bed', these words pumped in Carol's mind. Therese not only made a request for her to allow take her to their room, but gave her an answer... One answer that almost made the heart of the older woman jumped out of her chest, of such joy she felt with such sweet words.

* * *

Therese leaned back against the door from inside which now also belonged to her. She felt her legs going weak, her heart about to jump out of her chest as she stood holding the hand of the woman she loved. The brunette then took a few steps, making Carol walk slowly towards the bed while Therese guided her. Immediately after feeling the edge of the bed touching the back of her knees, Carol slowly laid back.. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on the young brunette. "Therese, lay down with me," the blonde whispered softly.

Therese sighed and Carol could notice how the woman's chest went up and down with such intensity of her breath. "Carol, I want to make love to you," the brunette then bit her lower lip while waiting for any reaction coming from the woman whom was and would always be hers.

Carol didn't know, she was not sure exactly if words would be sufficient or whether they would ruin such perfection of the moment. The only move she was able to do was to adjust herself in bed which she'd soon begin to share with the one and only love of her life, starting today, starting now.

She noticed the discrete move made by the blonde and also noticed that the eyes of both women didn't move away for a second from each other. For a brief moment, Therese asked herself how she was even able to fool herself thinking that she'd be able to live and move on without being next to the only person she ever truly loved.

Therese finally began to undress. She watched as the blonde's blue eyes studied every move, thirsty, almost as if begging to see more and more until there was nothing left besides the beautiful and naked form of the young woman. She felt chills all over her body and felt something bothering her between her legs... She then realized that the desire she felt for Carol was as intense as that one the blonde clearly demonstrated in reciprocity.

Carol now found herself standing on both of her elbows, watching with nearly black eyes, squirming slightly on the soft bed and couldn't help herself.. She immediately felt a sudden and desperate desire to have Therese in her arms, so she could love her and make her feel the most loved and desired woman in the universe. She leaned then to her beloved and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, tilting her head slightly to the side so that her lips met Therese's in a warm kiss.

Therese moaned a little louder as she felt the firmness with which Carol's arms now held by the waist and smiled between the kiss, moving her arms up so she could wrap them around her neck, deepening the kiss. Therese wanted more, needed more... Her body grew hotter and the desire started to throb in every vein of hers like an explosion.

Carol's hands gently stroked every inch of her skin, stopping only when she hit one of Therese's breasts and felt the young woman moving her lips to her neck and moan softly. Carol felt the way the brunette clunged to her and moved her hips over her body, recognizing that she needed more, wanted more of all the things that the blonde was able to offer her. It didn't take long for the older woman to give in to her instincts and immediately slipped her other hand between Therese's legs, hissing when she felt that it was all for her, that no other woman in the world was able to make her feel this way and how she had never failed to show it to her. Carol loved her, she had loved her from the very first moment and knew no other love would be able to bring such happiness and fulfillment that she had always felt beside Therese.

The brunette on the other hand digged a bit of her short nails against Carol's back, moving her hips in order to seek more contact while breathing deeply in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Carol," she moaned and the blonde lovingly turned to look at her, raising her hand that was previously caressing her breast to rest on her face. "I need to make love to you," Therese whispered softly, with some difficulty and still trying to keep her eyes open.

Carol then understood the real meaning of those words. She seemed speechless and reactionless for a second, but then, very gently and calmly, she began ceasing her movements and slowly started to return to the position she was in bed before she had Therese undressing right in front of her eyes. She felt the girl trembling and breathing a little faster when her hand lost contact with her clit, and for a moment she felt the urge to ask why the young woman felt like doing that. After all, who left her was Carol and who should redeem herself for the mistake that almost cost her to lose the love of her life was Carol and even then, Therese never failed to surprise her. Would this be the thousandth reason that made the blonde fall in love with her even more, with every beat of her heart?

Therese waited until she noticed that Carol was in a comfortable position and kept her eyes locked together, even when she quietly began to undress the blonde.. Looking for some sign, some movement to indicate a reprimand, but the girl couldn't find anything but love, passion and a desperate longing in the eyes of the woman she loved. Then when she had her completely naked, she herself couldn't help but break the long and intense lock of eyes she had previously shared with the older woman, and gasped. She felt her throat going dry, her body shaking and her heart accelerate. She had not forgotten a single curve of her body, a scar, but still... It seemed as if seeing Carol for the first time. "You are so wonderful," she whispered distractedly, as if giving voice to a thought and noticed that the blonde heard her by the way she blushed. Therese smiled as she let her hands ran over her body, feeling like Carol twitched underneath her hands every moment the brunette reached some of her weaknesses that she knew so well and surprisingly hadn't forgotten any of them and much less, how to touch them.

Carol leaned forward and her lips again met with Therese's. The kiss was quiet, subtle, not rushed... But it had such passion that none of the women had ever experienced before in all the years of their lives. After a brief moment, the brunette gently broke the kisses she gave on her beloved's lips to slid her own a little further down, savoring every inch, letting Carol's smell and taste be the only things capable to numb her, as she reached her neck. She kissed it, bit it and soon had the pleasure of hearing the blonde moan one tone above the normal and felt her hand gently tighten the sheet that stood underneath both women.

Therese's lips moved down, kissing the beginning of her shoulder, her collarbone before she gently fit her lips around Carol's nipple that was already a little hard, and the girl moaned softly against it while with her other hand, stroked the other. She couldn't help also noticing how her legs moved, opening up more and more, indicating where the blonde needed the love of her life. Therese then wanted to ensure that all that night would be made only for her, that all the love that she always had for Carol would be shown in a way that transcended words and any other gesture that the brunette could try to show.

She slid her lips to her abdomen, affectionately kissed below the area of her belly button and finally reached where she knew that Carol needed kisses and all her attention the most.

She felt intoxicated by the warmth, noticing how Carol needed it long before both felt the same desire to make love and that made her feel slightly dizzy.. And the only remedy that could bring her to reality was found right before her eyes.

Therese affectionately wrapped her lips around the older woman's clit and smiled to notice how her hips slightly rose from the bed as reaction. She then carefully put one of her arms around Carol's thigh and began, with all her affection, to move her tongue in circles. Exchanging it with some sucks on her entrance that was extremely soaked and allowed herself to enjoy every drop, leaving Carol's taste in her mouth.

"Therese," Carol moaned, sliding one of her hands down to find the young woman's head, interlocking her fingers there so she would be able to lovingly caress her scalp. "My love," she sighed with her eyes closed as she felt the pleasure filling her entire being. She opened her legs a little bit more to allow Therese fit even more perfectly between them, while her hips moved in the opposite direction so that she could enjoy even more of the moment.

The brunette smiled as she felt the movements that were coming from above her head began to become more intense and then she didn't hesitate to fit two of her fingers inside the woman she loved, hearing her moan even louder when she felt them sliding over and starting the back and forth movement that somehow matched the moves she still made with her tongue against her clit. She felt that Carol was getting closer to her orgasm and due to this fact, began to increase the pace and intensity of her previous activities.

"Therese," Carol moaned as she arched her body up on the bed, throwing her head slightly back while allowing her body to ride all that pleasure, riding the younger woman's tongue while she herself made sure to help her lover with that. As she slowly felt her body recovering from the intense climax, Carol could still feel her heart beating loudly, almost breathless and still shook underneath Therese while the other woman savored every little drop she could get from the blonde's taste.

She cautiously moved her lips away from where was now a very sensitive area and with all her love, began to distribute random kisses by Carol's thigh, her waist and ribs, until she finally met her lips once more. The blonde moaned softly due to the taste of herself in her beloved's mouth and gently broke the kiss, staring into her eyes.

"My angel," and touched Therese's lips with the tip of her index and middle fingers.

"Flung out of space," Carol whispered.


	3. No Other Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about restarting things from where they left it off.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed and savored each step from its creation. If you've any positive critics, comments or anything to share, feel free to do so. Once again, I apologize in advance in case you see any brutal english mistakes while reading it.
> 
> Happy reading and have fun! :)

Therese sensed something very different of what she was used to when the first rays of sun started to come through the courtains and windows of the bedroom. A well known warmth on the bed, a familiar scent filling the enviroment. The brunette rolled over on her spot, pulling the sheets that covered her naked body on top of her, feeling a little chill running on her back as the cold wind gently stroked her bare shoulders. She let herself get mentally prepared to open her eyes while she took her time on her usual morning stretches. But when her arm touched the spot right beside hers, she only felt the pillow like it had been used by someone, but that someone wasn't there anymore or nowhere to be found. The mere thought gave Therese anxiety, making her open her eyes faster than she wanted to. She figured she wouldn't have the time to dress herself to walk around the apartment, so she gently sat on the bed blinking a couple of times letting it sink she had finally woken up, and cared about nothing but grabbing the nearest robe she could found, and wrapped it around her body. She then took carefull steps towards the door, worried of what would be waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

"Carol?", the young woman asked while turning to close the door behind her. When she got no answer, Therese walked around till a very pleasant scent started to guide her to, apparently, would be the place she was looking for the very first moment she opened her eyes on that morning: right where Carol was.

'Coffee', Therese thought to herself while an involuntary smile appeared on her lips. That was so much like Carol she was surprised at herself she didn't anticipate it. Of course that'd be the first thing she'd do. The brunette then had a bad feeling about her not being so sensible of waking up earlier so she could get everything prepared for her lover. She guessed this would be one of the things she'd have to learn since she had never had anyone she wanted to do it with.

For a moment, Therese allowed to be just her on that moment. Once she had reached her destination, she made sure she'd be as quiet as possible so that way she wouldn't distract Carol away from her routine, or something like that, the brunette would figure that out. After all, she was hoping this would be the sight she'd be waking up to every single day of her life.

* * *

"I didn't see you standing there", Carol offered a smile when she turned her head a little, noticing Therese leaning against the door frame. She was looking as beautiful as Therese has ever seen. It was not so early in the morning, but the young woman always wondered how did she manage to look so elegant, beautiful and classy no matter at what time of the day you'd see her. She had a not so tight light blue dress on, a very delicate necklace with a little girl pendant on it that clearly symbolized Rindy, and her makeup... Therese never particularly liked that, but the one Carol manage to apply on her was just flawless. It looked so natural sometimes the young woman wondered with herself if Carol was some work of art made into a human figure. Her smile got a little bit wider though when she noticed the blonde wasn't with her hills or any other shoes on, allowing herself to just sense the ground below her feet. Her eyes clenched for a moment while she tried to work on herself to remember which day of the week they were in, because that'd mean a very busy and full work day for the both of them. "I'm sorry I wasn't a little bit faster on getting all of this ready before", Carol broke Therese's little reflective moment, offering another smile, yet briefly, since she had to be focused on finishing their scrambled eggs. "I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed", she said, lifting her gaze from the oven one more time to make eye contact with the brunette, appearing to be very pleased by the sight she was getting in front of her. Therese blushed. "You didn't have to worry about it, Carol", Therese took some steps closer, adjusting the robe around her as she did it, stopping only when she was a step away from touching the blonde's back. She couldn't help but notice what having her presence so close caused to the older woman, making little yet visible goosebumps rise on her skin.

* * *

Carol closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath as she did it. First because she needed to focus on what was about to come next, and second, because having Therese just like that around her made the previous task almost impossible to go through with. She then moved her feet in a way that made her turn to face the brunette, smiling when she saw morning signs on her beloved's face. Her hair was completely messy, her eyes were still a little bit small showing she had just woken up from a very good sleep. Yet Carol could swear her eyes had never seen such sweet and gorgeous sight.

"Darling, I...", she stopped for a second, dropping her gaze down to the ground before lifting it back up to meet those anxious and sad brown eyes. Carol got a little bit sad herself because she could tell Therese didn't expect anything good to come out of this sentence, but she only had herself to blame for it.

"I just want to talk to you", she said quietly and sweetly while she reached both of her hands out to place one at the brunette's face while she held her hand with the other one. "Therese", Carol moved her hand from the young woman's cheek to her chin, placing her index finger to politely make her look at her. "There's so much I want to tell you, my love. So much I've to apologize for and..."

Silence. The enviroment just got some noise back when her voice broke, and turned into quiet and discret sobs. Therese took another step close, making their bodies touch this time, wrapping one of her arms around the older woman's waist in order to pull her closer. Carol rested her head against her shoulder without fighting to not let her tears roll down her face. The brunette rested her head on top of Carol's as a sign of affection. Her hand slowly started to rose from her waist to her lower back, then trailing a way up to her spine until Therese placed it on the back of her neck, gently stroking her skin with the tip of her fingers.

"We're both at a different place right now, Carol", she managed to whisper into her ear while holding the blonde in her arms.

"We aren't the people we used to be. I understand there's a lot for us to do and work with this, but I don't blame you. Nor hate you. This feeling is gone, I know now. I knew it the moment I saw you again at the restaurant. I should be the one apologizing for being so immature and almost letting you go", Therese felt her throat going dry as she had images of Carol leaving another time that night. Why'd she be so stupid to think she'd ever manage to be happy away from her? Therese held her closer, tighter. She sighed and wrapped her other arm round her lover.

"It probably won't do us any good trying to be more sorry than the other now, will it?" Carol gently moved her head on Therese's shoulder, managing to lift it back up so she could make eye contact with her one more time. And even though there were tears on her face, a smile appeared and instantly melted the brunette. She knew she'd always do anything to be the reason of that happiness.

"No, my love", Therese moved her hand up, placing at the blonde's face while gently caressing and removing a short wet strand of hair from her face. "It won't. Alright?", she smiled.

* * *

Breakfast went with some casual talks, not anything both women wanted to extend themselves on, but also knowing that they'd have to face it at some point. Conversations about how they were doing, what did they do while apart and how life were treating them in general. They seemed to be very alert with the fact that they'd have to deepen this a little bit more at some point, but right now they didn't seem to care. Time around each other was way too more precious than having to worry about what would happen in their future. After all, their biggest fear was over.. They'd never have to worry about spending any other day by their own. They were finally together, and that's how it'd always be from now on.

"Oh my God", Carol then blurted out while in the middle of a conversation when she checked both her wrist watch and kitchen's to make sure it was the correct time.

"I'm so sorry darling, but if I don't leave right now, I'm going to be extremely late for work", the blonde started to stand up from the table, getting one final sip at her coffee while grabbing her coat from the chair and dressing it on. Reality hit her for a second though, and suddenly she became afraid of questions. But it had to be made... What if this meant nothing at all to Therese?

"I'll be back later", those blue like heaven eyes met the brunette's dark ones, and for a moment, the young woman forgot how it was like to breathe.

"I.. I was hoping to make a nice dinner for us. You're more than welcome to come back", she hesitated, "that is, if you want to."

Therese smiled and managed to slide her hand across the table so she'd be able to reach and hold Carol's. "I told you last night, didn't I? It's _our_ life from now on, Carol", she gave the blonde's hand a squeeze to reassure her.

She saw the beautiful and genuine smile that gave the millionth reason to make Carol look even more wonderful forming on her lips. The blonde then walked around to where Therese was, and placed both of her hands on her shoulders, leaning in closer to one side of her face and closed the distance with a passionate yet brief kiss.

"I'll see you then", she whispered and gave one last kiss against her forehead before slowly heading to the front door.

Therese carefully watched every step and every move the woman she loved made. And once she heard her locking the door behind her, the brunette sighed and leaned against the chair. Her heart was beating like it was about to jump out of her chest, and happiness filled her like she had just discovered how it was like to love and be loved in return. She then figured that no matter where she went, no matter what she did, it'd be Carol. And no other love would ever make her feel blessed than the way she felt and knew would always feel about Carol. She was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So, I had just decided to finally put in words what the end of the movie Carol (2015) caused with my feelings. First, I'd like to be clear that these are just my ideas, an story I've imagined myself of what could be a possible continuing to the movie. I don't own any of these characters neither the original story. And second, I'd like to deeply apologize because english isn't my first language, so I genuinely hope the mistakes I make won't be too serious for you to understand it. Third, but no less important, I'd like to thank everyone who had already read this first hand and encouraged me to publish and already asked for more. This seriously means the world to me because the amount of love I've for this movie and for these characters are beyond what words are capable of expressing. I hope you'll all enjoy this first chapter and if you've any positive, constructive critics, don't hesitate to review this pointing them to me. It'll be a pleasure to know what everyone is thinking about it.


End file.
